Ereri Christmas
by anime-nympho
Summary: Eren planned a special Christmas surprise gift for Levi. What Levi got was DEFINITELY a surprise.


This was supposed to be on the fluffy crack side of things. However, the only "crack" I can write comes between two pert cheeks XD

Hope you enjoy it anyway. And have a Merry Christmas.

* * *

It was late night on Christmas Eve, and Eren was at his lover's house waiting for his arrival. Eren had been looking forward to this night for months. Since the next day was Levi's birthday, Eren had wanted to do something special for his love. Unfortunately with an unexpected important project at Levi's work, it was almost ruined. The man had been working an average of 12 hours a day for the past 3 weeks trying to make the December 24th deadline. It had been almost unbearable living with the man during all this. But that didn't matter anymore. Levi would start his yearly one week vacation once the raven walked through the door. With much convincing, Eren had gotten Levi to agree to allow his lover to borrow the key to his house so he could wait for him there, since Levi was not sure of what time he would finally make it home.

Normally Levi did not like Eren to be unsupervised because the younger male never failed to make an absolute mess when he was there alone—not to mention the one time Eren actually caught his kitchen on fire when he had attempted to cook Bananas Foster but used way to much rum. Luckily the mini bonfire that erupted was contained to the frying pain, and acting quickly Levi was able to smother it using the lid to the pan. After this incident, Levi made Eren promise that he would NEVER use the stove again. Well Eren may have promised never to use the stove again, but there was no mention about him never being able to use the oven. It was a small loophole, but Eren would exploit it. It was Christmas and birthday for pete sake. It could be overlooked for this special occasion, right?

Liking to cook was something that Eren had picked up for him mother. It had become a Christmas tradition for them to make cookies from starch to leave out for Santa. He knew that it was kinda ridiculous that a 21 year old male was still baking cookies for jolly old , but it always brought back such pleasant memories of him mom and how they played around while baking with the entire kitchen usually ending up looking like a war zone.

As Eren stood next to the already chaotic countertop in Levi's home, he could not suppress a laugh when he remembered that one time Armin had come over while he, Mikasa, and his mom were prepping the cookie dough for the oven.

Carla had gone out to greet Armin's grandfather since the blonde was planning to stay the night. The moment after the woman stepped out of the room, Eren took a huge spoonful of the raw cookie dough and commenced to lick the spoon. Upon seeing this Armin, having to always be the voice of reason, tried to stop Eren saying that the uncooked eggs in it would make him sick. The boys then began to fight over the spoon. It only took one rough jerk by Eren to send the mixture on the spoon catapulting across the room and hitting Mikasa right in the face. Almost instantly Eren started to laugh at his sister. That was not the right thing to do. Peeling the sticky mush off her face, she hurled it in Eren's direction. Eren quickly ducked, and the surgery paste nailed Armin instead. From there it didn't take long before cookie dough was flying through the air in all directions, striking just about everywhere but where intended.

Shaking his head with a warm feeling in his chest, Eren went back to the task at hand—making cookies for Levi. He had just finished putting the cut shapes on the baking pan in the oven when he heard his phone ring. Hoping it was the one person he wanted to see very soon, he raced to answer it. Seeing the caller ID, he answer with a goofy smile, "Hey baby. How's it going?"

"Terrible, the snow is making it so hard to drive safely because of all of the asswipes that don't understand ice is slippery. I've already passed two wrecks. Really how the fuck did these dumbshits ever past a driver's exam?" fumed Levi.

"If it's so dangerous out there, why are you on the phone with me?"

"Because I forgot to call you before I got on the road, and also that I'm just five minutes away from home."

Hearing this Eren almost started to panic. "Ok, I'll see you soon then, bye." After abruptly hanging up, he stood frozen. He was planning something extra special for the moment Levi walked in the door, and he was nowhere close to ready for Levi to get home yet. "Shit," he yelled before flying into action. Grabbing all the dirty dishes off the counter, he quickly shoved them in the dishwasher. After the last piece of cookware was stacked in the rack, he ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Eren frantically began to strip and then to located his special attire for the night. He had just enough time to turn off the lights in the living room, leaving just the rainbow sparkle of the tree to illuminate the room, before he heard Levi's keys unlocking the door. Scrabbling, Eren leaned on the fire palace by the tree.

Walking in the door, Levi soon noticed the dim lighting. Suspecting that Eren was up to something, he called out to his young lover, "Eren?" as he hung his jacket on the coat rack.

Eren answered instantly, "I'm in the living room."

While Levi made his way in the direction of the slightly nervous voice, he was perplexed by the odd titillation it invoked. However, whatever he had expected was nothing like the sight he found. There was Eren with both arms supported behind him on the mantel, one hip tilted to the side with one foot braced up on the foot of the fireplace wearing one of the most skimpiest Santa outfits he had ever seen I his life. His lover wore brown near knee high boots with white fur trim, little red hip hugging booty shots also with trimmings. The traditional red jacked had been replaced with a small mid-drift version that exposed flat tone abs with the brown suspenders under it, and to top it off, he wore a mini Santa hat that was just off center on his head; it screamed sexy boy Lolita Santa coord. With the soft colored lights reflecting off Eren's skin, Levi thought the boy was absolutely mouthwatering, and if it wasn't for this boy standing a few inches taller than him, Levi would have felt like a pervert.

Eren was pleased by the look he saw in Levi's eyes. He had seen that face plenty of times, and he had never been disappointed by what it entailed. "I heard you had been such a good boy this year, so Santa wanted to come bring you your present personally."

Levi raised one thinly sculpted eyebrow before walking farther in the living room. He stop about a two feet back to admirer the view up close, drinking in the arousing sight at his disposal. After having spending the past three weeks filled with nothing but stress, Levi was suddenly in a mood to play along, "So do I get to sit on 'Santa's' lap and tell him what I want for Christmas?"

"Santa would be very pleased if you did." With that, Eren sat down on the brick stoop to the fire place, patting his almost bare lap in invitation.

Levi slowly walked to the boy in red and placed a hand on each shoulder before gently sitting down with his legs straddled between each of Santa's thighs. He playfully rocked his hips closer to Eren's center, while peering in to the beautiful emerald color he had long become ensnared by. As he sat there, he could feel the heat building on his lover's exposed skin as it warmed his cold body.

Eren's body reacted to the heated weight in his lap, and he had to readjust his hips to ease some of the pressure. His hands softly wrapped around Levi's waist, keeping their chest only inches apart. As he silently gazed at the raven, he once again questioned how he could be so lucky to have found Levi and have him in his life. This man had turned out to be everything he had dreamed of and more, including his obsession with cleaning. "So tell me little boy, what do you want from Santa?"

If anyone else had the balls to call Levi a "little boy", he would not have hesitated to show them just how big he really was. But this had been Eren, and given the situation, he could let it slide—for now. "How about a ride in Santa's sled?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling them closer together.

Warmly smiling, Eren answered, "I think that could be arranged." He closed the distance, capturing Levi's lips with his own. His lover's lips were cold against his, but soon they thawed under the gentle movements. Eren was in no hurry to rush the moment. They would have a whole week to spend tangled in each other's limbs.

Levi allowed Eren to kiss him slowly as he felt the tension of the past few weeks drain from his body. Just simply being in the brunette's arms could always calm Levi, making the older man forget about everything but the incredible man in his embrace. Putting affection in the kiss, He slipped his hand up to grasp at brown strains but instead found bits of fur and fabric. He tried to move the decoration aside but found it was rooted in place, which annoyed him. One of the things he loved to do was run his hands deep in Eren's hair when he kissed him; this hat had to go. Levi pulled back, breaking the kiss and looked at Eren, "Hat. Off. Now."

Eren loved how Levi could be so demanding yet also adorable at the sometime. "Now, now, Santa doesn't like little brats."

Leaning a little farther back, Levi gave Eren his trademark scowl, hiding every bit of playfulness he was feeling. "Keep that up, and I'll show you who's the naughty brat here."

Eren almost shivered from Levi's words, though not because of fear. As his heart rate sped up, his mind became dizzy from a mix of memories and visions. His eyes darkened while he focused on hard slate. He hadn't seen much of Levi all month because of his project, and suddenly Eren's body reminded him of that fact, tightening deep within his core. He was conflicted if he should keep this whole Santa thing going or if he should play the "brat".

Noticing the change, Levi traced a finger down Eren's jaw. "What? Is there something Santa wants for Christmas?"

The deep purr of Levi's voice tilted Eren's scale to "brat". "You forgot to ask if Santa's been a good boy this year. Only good boys get presents."

"Hmmm…good boys might get presents, but bad boys get punish. So has Santa been a good or bad boy?"

Before Eren got a chance to answer, the smoke detector went off in the kitchen. Both men jumped at the sound. Eren looked terrified at Levi who looked concerned.

"What the Fuck?!" Yelled Levi as he vaulted off Eren and ran towards the kitchen. He could see the smoke rolling out the door before he got there. Moving even faster, now with adrenaline pumping in his system, he frantically searched for the source of the fire in the smoke filled room. He quickly found it having adequate logic to look in the most obvious place first, the stove. Hastily Levi opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a mini fire extinguisher. He pulled the safety tab as he made his way to the front of the stove. He tugged the oven door up and immediately dowsed the inside with white foamy spray. With the ringing of the alarm was still loud in his ears, he emptied the entire canister in his Kitchen-aid oven. Once he was certain there was no more fire, he flung the spent container in to the metal sink with a clank. His heart was pounding in his ears as loud as the insistent beeping overhead.

Now in raged, Levi hopped onto of the marble island and attacked the small noisy box on the ceiling. With the loud ringing gone, Levi felt some of his agitation slip away. Still perched high, he surveyed his surroundings. There was still a thin cloud hovering in the room, and his stove looked like it just barfed up a steaming snowman. He leapt off the counter and tuned the oven off before he went open a window to ventilate the soiled air. Now that the immediate danger was no more, curiosity got the better of Levi, and he stepped once again towards his ruined appliance.

Plucking a towel from a nearby rack, he pulled out the baking pan and set it the stone surface, trying to identify the charcoal bits covered with white. What the fuck was Eren thinking? Truly having no clue what he was looking at. Exasperatedly, Levi turned and shoved the rack back in while he closed the oven. Throwing the towel aside, he gripped his hands on his hip, and he heaved out a deep breath. Shaking his head, he thought this was just like Eren, and he silently laughed inside. The brunette had a knack of always keeping Levi on his toes, no matter what was happening. Taking one long and steady breath, Levi glanced up to see Eren standing in the door with an expression of complete dread.

Throughout the whole debacle, Eren had been too afraid to even speak, let alone watch. He knew Levi would not let this go unpunished. He had finally found the nerve to face his love after he had heard things had gone quite. Although, he had enough courage for his feet to take him to the doorway but he did not have enough to enter.

"Eren what is this?" the raven asked, motioning to the burnt remains on the counter.

"Happy Birthday, Levi…?" Green eyes pleaded.

Levi fiendishly smirked. He would have a "happy" birthday indeed.


End file.
